No regrets
by redchinese
Summary: On trusting the trusty boot knife and enjoying life. Drabble-ish


Ed tried to contain the nasty snarl flickering underneath the his lips.

But he finds it difficult to do so under strenuous situations.

He gets into a lot of those.

You'd think he wouldn't anymore considering how he can't alchemize anything at all now.

But somehow he does- right beside the overgrown man child and self proclaimed envoy of "love and Peace".

Vash the stampede, what he would give to have never met the man.

"Awwn Ed, you've got such a bad look on your face, come on cheer up- it's not that bad!" the raven bushy head wheedled.

"..we're tied to the back side of a caboose..."

"and I'm working on that!I got my trusty boot knife!"

"... that's teetering over a ledge.."

"hey- you gotta admit this is a nice view"

".. Of the BIGGEST EFFING CANYON ON THE FUCKING CONTINENT!"

" ...Ooohhh, didn't know you were afraid of heights."

"GOD DAMNIT Vash! Take this seriously!"

"hey! hey! I AM! But I'm not that great of a contortionist you know! I mean the ropes are around our torso. and I'm trying to cut them with my _feet_! you gotta admit that's a hard spot to get out of."

"Then pass me your bloody boot! cause you're obviously not making any progress!"

"... you know,that actually makes sense, why didn't you think of it earlier Ed?"

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU**! It's not like i wanted to see you try and bend yourself into a PRETZEL!"

Vash paused thoughtfully," ...I don't know why,"

"I guess it was just the 1st thing that made sense in my head."

Ed groaned in frustration, he would have face-palmed if he could, "just pass me your bloody boot!"

"Nah don't worry about it - I almost got this anyways," the cheery man replied- sticking one tongue out to the side as he continued to saw at the ropes from his twisted position.

Ed frowned as he looked left to the area Vash was working on, "you sure this is the right one to cut?"

The alchemist usually wouldn't be concerned, but they were tied to the back of a caboose dangling on its side over empty space. Ed only had the rope to keep gravity from pulling him into a 300 feet deep drop.

"yeah- now hold on to something on the caboose, it's gonna get slack soon!"

"Hold onto what? the door handle?" Ed and Vash were tied flat and parallel to the wall (Vash managed to wriggle his way diagonally to cut the ropes). The ropes were going past the side of the caboose, through the safety handles, and into the last of the side windows. The gaurd rail wasn't in immediate reach, and he couldn't grip the safety handles fully at the angle he was tied.

Vash paused and looked from the disconcerted Ed back the to rest of the caboose.

"Hnn... well if you can reach it yeah- i dunno what else though"

But then there was the *_snap*_.

"**SHIT!**" the Elric shouted, as his back suddenly slid free from wall into air and he flung his arm desperatly to grab _something_. With a jerk on his hand, the fall stopped and the caboose creak loudly in the same motion.

Ed looked up at the tight face of Vash, whose features relaxed into a sigh of relief.

"Whew that was a close one!"

"Shit, you're telling ME! … how's your grip?"

Glasses almost slipping off his nose- Vash nodded, "it's fine, but you're gonna have to help me pull you up, can you reach the underside of the roof?"

"Already on it," Ed replied as he grabbed ledge underside of the caboose roof, but it creaked eerily again when he put his feet on the corner beam.

Vash frowned, and Ed could feel sweat falling off his neck as the wind tussled at his coat and shirt. Nothing but air flowed beneath him.

Vash talked quietly, "I don't think this is gonna hold Ed."

"Ya think?"

The raven haired optimist ignored his snark, "The moment I pull your arm high enough, grab for the other side of the roof and climb as fast as you can, the caboose will start tilting once we move"

Ed cursed silently

"...Alright...ready?"

He could only see reflective lenses of the glasses from his view, but they bobbed up and down.

"THAN LETS _**GO!**_"

Ed felt Vash pull his arm up startlingly fast, as he found a hold on the other end. The caboose was already teetering and he scrambled up the underside of the roof, onto the tilting side of the car, past the open windows and leaped for the cliff face. The train gave way to sky, and the creaking morphed into a roaring fall and a flush of wind . But the hard feel of rock digging into his fingers was there and his feet suddenly fell flat on a crevice. Slamming, it ricocheted off the canyon wall, creating echoing waves of shredded iron, rocks, and dirt.

Ed watched as the train coach plummeted down, until it was swallowed by the clouds of its own making. Eyes following the dance of dust, that reached the farther ends of the wide canyon walls and onto the expanse of the blue horizon.

"…"

"Told you it was a nice view"

The golden haired man grunted, hoisting the rest of himself over the remaining ledge, to be greeted by a dirt-smudged grin and a black spiky hair. He really ought to throttle the guy, but he hasn't felt the adrenaline of being alive since a long time ago. Well long by his standards, it's been two years since his last adventure as Fullmetal.

"Ready to go short stuff?"

"Don't call me short you porcupine prick!"

The humanoid typhoon just laughed as he started scaling the remaing wall, "Well this porcupine is going to get to some solid ground, so hurry it up!"

ED grinned and started climbing after him, of course he'd have given a lot to have never met Vash, but if he were to be perfectly honest, he doesn't _really_ regret it.

_FIN_

* * *

><p>AN:short and drabbly, no plot or anything-i just wanted to write something where two of my fav characters chatted :)- if anyone is confused- i'm using manga vash- who has black hair by the end of the trigun manga<p> 


End file.
